As Yet Untitled
by shaboomboom
Summary: Two new girls show up at Hogwarts in the sixth year, stir up trouble and Break up Friendships. Hermiones is led to the arms of the most unlikely person.Read and Review! My first fic, so pls be nice...I love Mary Sue
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Dementors  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Siobhan, Emma and Fei-fei.  
  
Siobhan and Emma were walking down the street after an awesome sum 41 show. They were singing at the tops of their lungs (I would just like to point out that they were not drunk. they were high…on life!) Suddenly the singing stopped. A cold chill spread over them and they shivered.   
  
"What's going on?" muttered Emma.  
  
"Nothing, just keep walking" replied Siobhan. They started walking faster and faster until they suddenly broke out into a run. Then they appeared. Creatures hooded in black with no visible faces. Siobhan ran down one street, Emma, another.   
  
Siobhan ran and ran until her sides hurt and she couldn't breathe. Then all of a sudden, the street stopped at a brick wall. She looked for a way out, her eyes darting frantically from side to side. The black hooded creature moved closer and the cold feeling of dread became stronger. She tried to block it out but it was impossible.   
  
"Stop it!" she screamed shrilly. The creature did just that. It simply vanished, ceased to exist. Siobhan was not awake to witness this miracle. She had fallen to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
*  
  
Emma was running as hard as she could. Her energy was fading fast and the creature was moving in. She could barely keep her eyes open and her legs had stopped working. With her last ounce of strength she turned to face her fate before plunging, unconscious onto the cold, hard pathway. The creature moved in for the kill, when suddenly a barrier appeared. It looked like a large pink bubble and it surrounded the girl. The creature was slowly being pushed away from the bubble. Happiness surrounded the bubble, the kind of happiness the creature could never take away. Confused, it fled, leaving both girls in their states of sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my large bottom  
  
Siobhan awoke in a bed in a room that she had never seen before. Panic struck her and she started hyperventilating. Then someone handed her a paper bag. As she was breathing in and out she surveyed the room and the people inside it. There was a good looking boy with glasses, the one who had handed her the bag (although he wasn't really her type, she thought) and an old man wearing the most peculiar clothing. She took away the bag and said in way she had hoped to sound menacing but came out as a pathetic plea "Where am I?" The boy gave her a warm smile and said rather proudly "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Oh my god she thought, I'm in a loony bin. The old man looked humorously at her bemused expression and said "He's telling the truth" Siobhan just wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry but she restrained herself. "Please," she said miserably "send me home" The boy smiled. "This is your home!" "I think ill leave you to explain harry," said the old man and with that he stood up and left. "I know you will find this hard to believe," said the boy (who I suppose was called harry) "I did too when I first came here, but its all true. Let me explain." and with that he started to explain the history of Hogwarts, and even did a brief levitation charm to convince her that neither of them were mad. By the end they were chatting like old friends. "This is so amazing!" exclaimed Siobhan. "Yes, I know! Have I told you about the gnomes, they're so hard to catch! The trick is.oh hang on you've got visitors". Siobhan looked around the room, but harry laughed and pointed to the fire. Sitting there quite comfortably were the heads of her mother and father. She leapt out of bed and kneeled next to the fire looking straight into the eyes of her parents. Her mother was crying tears of joy. "Darling we are so proud of you! We had no idea that you were a witch! Your grandmother was one but your father and I are both squibs so we didn't think you would be!" "Ill miss you so much while I'm here mum and dad!" said Siobhan neatly cutting off her mother's joyous ramblings. Suddenly a groan emitted from the next bed. "Can I talk to you later? Emma's waking up". They said their good-byes and Siobhan rushed over to where Emma was stirring.  
*  
  
Emma awoke with Siobhan (with an enormous grin plastered over her face) and a strange (but handsome) boy looking down at her. The moment she and Harry locked eyes, they couldn't look away. Siobhan stood there impatiently for a few moments before crying "helloooooooooo! I'm here too!" Harry embarrassedly looked away and so did Emma. Siobhan explained all that Harry did and soon the three of them were talking like they had known each other all their lives. Then the same old man walked into the room. "Emma, Siobhan this is Professor Dumbledore!" Both girls gave their greetings and Dumbledore sat down on one of the hard chairs, provided by Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore explained that tomorrow the girls would be sorted into their houses so today they had to go to Diagon Alley to fetch all their school things. "Where on earth is that?" said Emma.  
* 


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3-Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing in the world I own is my soul but it's for sale.$20 or nearest offer.  
  
"Ron and Hermione will be meeting us there," said harry "I'm sure they will love you". "I hope so." Muttered Siobhan who had butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of meeting two new people.  
* Ron and Hermione stood outside Flourish and Blots talking. "What do you think they will be like?" asked Hermione in her poncy accent. "Hot I hope," said Ron wiggling his gorgeous eyebrows. "Hmmmmmm" hmmmmed Hermione. Just then Emma, Siobhan and Harry walked around the corner. Ron's eyes widened as he saw the first girl (Siobhan). She was short with a straight black bob just down to her chin. She had beautiful hazel-green eyes surrounded by black cat-eye makeup. She was wearing a tight (but not slutty tight) Beauty School Dropout shirt and baggy jeans. She had skull earrings and was wearing lots of cuffs and chains. Her nails were painted black and fluorescent pink. She had earrings all up and down her ears and a nose stud in the shape of an iron cross. He looked to the second girl who was deep in conversation with Harry. Siobhan looked a bit bored as they only had eyes for each other. The second girl was tall.like a supermodel. She had long, straight, ebony hair down to her waist but with two chunky bit that were shorter and only down to her breastal area. She wore a shortish (not slutty) tartan skirt, a black wife beater, a long black cardigan thing, knee-high fish net stockings and doc martens. She had deep blue eyes, fair skin and a light splash of freckles across her nose. She had a lip ring through her lower lip and two earrings in one ear and 4 in the other. Ron thought the second girl was hot but that the first girl was beautiful. "Sluts" whispered Hermione after seeing Rons look of longing. Ron shot her an angry look and he ran to meet them.  
* "There's Ron," said Harry. Siobhan's butterflies got ten times worse as she saw the gorgeous red head running towards her. Ron after a few years of beatering had become that kind of lean muscly that is oh so very sexy. He had deep sky blue eyes and a Mohawk. Emma glanced at him then looked back at Harry who was grinning at her. He looked away embarrassed that shed caught him looking at her. Emma blushed and smiled and thought he is so gorgeous. He had piercing emerald green eyes and wore sexy glasses. He had scruffy black hair that looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. He was slightly more muscly than Ron and had the cutest dimples when he smiled (which was quite a lot when Emma was around). Hermione frowned at the loving looks being passed around and went to go stop Ron talking to Siobhan.  
* By the end of the day Hermione had failed miserably at trying to stop Ron talking to Siobhan. It was like they were attached with invisible handcuffs that they would not go more than two meters away from each other. They walked around talking, Ron making stupid jokes that only Siobhan found amusing. Harry and Emma were pretty much the same except a bit more laid back. Siobhan and Emma had succeeded in getting everything they needed (Siobhan's grandmother had left her a large supply of gold and Emma's parents were filthy rich) and had even got some awesome brooms: Grease Lightnings (the latest models). When it came to the wand choosing, however, there was a bit of a problem. Taking over 4 hours, they had tried every wand in the shop and not one had suited them. This was a bit of a disappointment to the girls (and also a bit strange) but Mr. Ollivander promised to order in some more. "I'm so worried about the sorting," said Emma worriedly. "Don't worry," said Harry reassuringly "it's a cinch!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Chapter 4- the sorting  
  
"Today" said Albus Dumbledore "is a momentous occasion. We all know that we are sorted into our houses in first year. However these two girls will be sorted even though they are in their 6th year!" he waited for the murmuring to stop and then he continued. "These girls have shown amazing talent and we think that they could easily keep up at a 6th year level." A jeering scoff emitted from the Gryffindor table from a certain Miss Granger, but was silenced by a meaningful glare from two boys. Dumbledore waited again for silence and continued. "So without any further ramblings of a tired old man, LET THE SORTING BEGIN!" McGonagall stepped up accompanied by the all-important, all famous sorting hat. "I shall call out your names one by one and you will come out here, sit on this stool and be sorted". The two extremely nervous girls came into vision. At first everyone was just silent and then the catcalls and jeers began to erupt from a table of very snake like people. Siobhan gave them the finger (like then non lesbian feminist that she is) but as it was a muggle symbol it was not understood by these simple people. "SHUTUP!" Emma bellowed like a wild rhinoceros. The whole hall quieted just long enough to hear her say very politely "Please" much to the amusement of the Gryffindors. McGonagall cleared her throat and said " McMahon, Siobhan" Siobhan stood timidly and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was being lowered and it seemed as if the whole school was holding its breath in anticipation. However they didn't hold it for very long as before the hat even touched her head it yelled at the top of its voice "GRYFFINDOR!" Screams and cheers were immediately bursting from the Gryffindor table. Siobhan flushed red and sighed in relief. She went down, shaking numerous hands as she went and positioned herself next to a very pleased Ron. Now it was Harry's turn to be worried. McGonagall yet again cleared her throat and began to say "Bloom E-" "Yeah, yeah I know" muttered Emma just loud enough for everyone to hear. She positioned herself on the stool looking much more confident than she felt. But she too had nothing to worry about, as before it even touched her head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" After much more cheering and hand shaking, a magnificent feast appeared and they ate until they were so full they felt as though they were burst. Between mouthfuls Siobhan managed to ask " Where's Mione?" "She left right after Siobhan was sorted. Said she felt sick or something" Siobhan and Emma exchanged dubious looks but kept their feelings to themselves and continued eating.  
*  
  
" What is wrong with Hermione?" Emma asked Siobhan as they were heading up the stairs. "I think she thinks that we're taking away her friends or some such" "And why shouldn't I!" Hermione jumped out from behind a wall which was very scarey for many reasons im sure I don't need to discuss. "You just waltz on up, expect everyone to love you! Harry and Ron don't even talk to me any more! Its all your fault!" Hermione burst out. "Jesus, calm down Mione. Listen, we never tried to take away Harry or Ron or anyone!" said Siobhan, quite pissed off. Hermione just glared at her and stalked off. "What was that all about?" asked a rather startled Emma. Siobhan shrugged and they continued on their walk to the girl's dorms.  
* That night the two new girls stayed up late and having a bit of a girly night with Lav and Pav, while Hermione sat there just glaring at them the whole night looking rather like a constipated elephant on steroids trying to do a poo on a bed of sharp rocks. 


	5. the end

The end  
  
In the end emma and Siobhan got fat  
and ugly and  
  
Ron  
  
And  
  
Harry  
  
Dumped  
  
Them  
  
Because  
  
They  
  
Were  
  
Superficial materialistic assholes.  
  
Then the world  
froze over  
  
and they all froze to death.  
  
Aliens from Pluto then came  
  
and shot  
them with strange  
  
rifle things.  
  
OVERKILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
a.N  
  
I THANK ALL MY LOYAL AND KIND REVIEWERS :LADY FELENE (I HOPE I PUT IN ENOUGH SPACES)  
  
NOMI-CHAN  
  
BARBARA  
  
AND ESPECIALLY WHO COULD FORGET THE WONDERFUL JADED ROSES.  
  
YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY!!!!!(  
  
SORRY TO THE FEW NICE ONES SPECIALLY TOM FELTONS GAL. YOU ACTUALLY MADE MY DAY!!!! 


End file.
